


Destino Sellado

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amor Tóxico, M/M, Obsesión Amorosa, Reunion de trabajo, Tensión sexual, Ámbito Laboral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Koori toma una decisión que lo deja a total merced de Nimura. Y Furuta no piensa desaprovechar semejante oportunidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> POV en homenaje al capítulo 103 de Tokyo Ghoul :Re.  
> Que Ui se ponga a sí mismo en las manos de Furuta es algo con lo que soñé mucho tiempo pero jamás pensé que se iba a hacer realidad, y en tanto Ishida siga regalándonos momentos entre ellos voy a seguir con mi serie de POV desde los ojos de Souta, asique disfruten porque no sé cuánto va a durar esto.

“Me miro en el espejo y sonrío. Mis dientes refulgen como perlas oceánicas mientras mi piel exuda, como un vapor veraniego, la emoción que ahora mismo tiene a mi corazón trotando cual caballo salvaje. Esto es… demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
Ah, esta sensación la echaba de menos. Sentirme victorioso, triunfador por sobre todas las cosas; no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí de esta forma ¿Fue cuando reducí a la bonita Takatsuki Sen a un amasijo de carne sin forma? ¿O cuando dejé mi cuerpo reposar sobre el aún tibio cadáver de Paparin? No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que fue una sensación tan gratificante como la que me embarga en estos momentos.   
Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo y esta vez mi sonrisa muta en un acceso de risa que me obliga a doblarme, sujetándome el estómago segundos después debido al fuerte dolor. Mis carcajadas suenan enloquecidas, frenéticas, retumbando contra los muebles de mi departamento y generando una ligera vibración que me produce cosquillas en la nuca. Lágrimas de goce me acarician las mejillas, intensas, transparentes, auténticas como mis sentimientos hacia ti, mi amor.  
Me dejo caer sobre el sillón y cierro mis ojos evocando una vez más la reunión de ese día; esa bendita reunión que juré no olvidar jamás.   
Ah, sí, lo primero que se me viene a la memoria es tu débil mirada que destila un cansancio más espiritual que físico pero que no cede en su intento de lucir poderosa e inflexible. Te quejas, te revuelves molesto en tu asiento, anhelas mostrarte fuerte más que cualquier otra cosa y no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me enternece verte así; no captas las sonrisitas que me robas, lo sonrosadas que están mis mejillas o la forma descarada con la que te devoro sólo con observarte de reojo. No me tomas en cuenta, como es costumbre vieja en ti.  
Grito internamente, no soporto más tu indiferencia. Nótame, date cuenta de mí, príncipe. No te atrevas a ignorarme ahora que soy yo quien está encima de ti. Es tu obligación poner toda tu atención en mí.  
Levanto mi mano con timidez y por unos instantes me arrepiento ¿qué se supone que debería decir o hacer? ¿por qué me obligas a hacer esto, mi bello ángel? Si tan sólo tuvieras la delicadeza de notarme sin que tuviera yo que hacer algo para ponerme en evidencia me harías el ser más feliz sobre este podrido mundo. Pero siempre soy yo quien tiene que rebajarse por unos segundos de tu atención.  
Me preguntas qué pasa. ¡Oh, Koori precioso, si pudiera yo clamar a los cuatro vientos lo que me pasa contigo! Si fueras apenas consciente de lo que generas en mí nunca más volverías a hacerme una pregunta tan absurda como ésa.  
Me esfuerzo por permanecer calmo, convincente, profesional, pero dudo mucho que la expresión de mi cara haya transmitido tal imagen. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza como un adolescente a punto de confesarse, mi respiración se agita, se torna húmeda y superficial, siento que mi corazón está a punto de estallar. Sí, has comenzado a depositar tu atención sobre mí. Oh dios, lo estás haciendo, de verdad me estás notando.  
Estoy desesperado por cautivarte una mínima parte de lo que tú me tienes cautivado. Quiero que tu mirada se pose en mí y puedas ver a Souta, tu eterno y fiel enamorado, y no a Nimura, el torpe Rango 1; quiero que me escuches e imagines mi voz dentro de la oscuridad de la noche susurrándote promesas obscenas que te eleven al mismo cielo de la locura sexual. Quiero que veas en mí al caballero todopoderoso en el que me convertiría para mantenerte siempre a salvo a mi lado sin que nadie más pudiera ponerte un dedo encima. Y lo lograré, por mi vida que lo haré.  
Me pongo de pie desafiando a mis piernas temblorosas que me hacen temer por mi estabilidad y camino hasta esa odiosa pizarra lidiando con unos mareos insoportables. Bien, es la hora. Con la voz más clara y concisa que mi garganta es capaz de generar doy inicio a la explicación que estuve ensayando la noche anterior y que me sé de memoria de tanto que la repetí en la soledad de mi cuarto yendo y viniendo cual tigre enjaulado. Acompaño mis palabras con garabatos escuetos que mi pulso impreciso se encarga de hacer lucir patéticos, pero no me importa. No me importa dibujar como un crío de cinco años, no me importa sentirme al borde del desmayo por culpa de la vergüenza que me sofoca, ni siquiera me importa cagarme en los planes de esos inmundos Payasos; nada me importa en lo absoluto a excepción de ti, mi Ui de felpa, porque he logrado captar tu atención y mi alma rebosa de felicidad.  
Hablo, hablo, hablo, lo único que hago es hablar desarmándome en poses coquetas sin saber si algo de lo que digo tiene ya sentido alguno, sólo sé que me escuchas atentamente y el ego se me hincha como un globo de feria, más aún cuando me formulas esas preguntas que me confirman que has estado regalándome tu atención, que te interesas en mí. Oh dios, estoy tan cerca de lograrlo…  
Es momento de usar mi carta de triunfo. Escarbo en tu bella herida que no termina de sanar, ésa que todavía te duele, te lastima, te incomoda, te hace sentir deplorable. Mermándote la psique, recordándote que estás completamente solo, plantando en tu vulnerable mente la semilla de desesperación que hará que te arrastres cual animal atropellado buscando entre sollozos a alguien que te salve de tu abandono y encontrando indefectiblemente en mí el consuelo que necesitas hasta que te des cuenta de que soy todo lo que necesitas para seguir viviendo.   
Te hago recordar que Kishou está muerto.  
Oh sí, te duele, tus ojitos ojerosos me lo cuentan a los gritos. Vamos, angelito de mis sueños, ríndete, ríndete ante mí, reconoce de una vez por todas que soy yo el único en este mundo que puede salvarte de la miseria en la que te estás ahogando ¿no lo ves, Koori precioso? Ya no te queda nadie: Hirako, Kishou, Hairu, Haise… Todos se han ido, te han abandonado sin pensar ni por un segundo en ti porque nunca les importaste en verdad. Sólo me tienes a mí y me aseguraré de que lo admitas entre jadeos extenuados tendido sobre mi cama mientras las lágrimas de desolación decoran tu lindo rostro y, hambriento como nunca antes, me besas hasta que las gotas de sangre tiñan nuestros labios con el color del amor.   
Tu expresión cambia repentinamente así como el aura que te rodea, tornándose filosa, amenazante, sombría; has tomado una decisión que para ti es irrevocable y nos la dejas saber con una voz peligrosamente seductora que sube la temperatura de mi piel hasta casi envolverla en llamas.  
Estás de acuerdo con mi plan y cargarás con toda la responsabilidad del mismo.  
Es tras oír aquello que todo ese calor insufrible se concentra placenteramente en mi entrepierna haciéndome sentir un animal en plena época de celo y créeme, mi pequeño juguetito millonario, que de no haber estado allí esos horribles vejestorios y ese crío insufrible no me hubiera privado de azotarte contra la mesa para penetrar tu delicado cuerpo con el más grande ímpetu de mi alma hasta que no tuvieras fuerzas siquiera para articular palabra alguna.  
Pero me contengo, me contengo haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo pues estoy por ceder a mis bajos instintos en cualquier momento, y escondo la excitación que me está matando bajo una sonrisa complacida que evidencia lo victorioso que me siento al haber logrado manipular esa suave mente tuya, Ui bonito. Valió la pena, oh dios mío, sí que valió la pena.  
Regreso súbitamente a la malviviente soledad de mi departamento cubriendo mis ojos con una de mis manos mientras unas últimas risas convalecientes se me escapan de improviso. Ah, Ui. Ui, Ui, Ui ¿puedes darte una insignificante idea de lo gratificante que es tenerte comiendo de mi mano? Como un cachorrito muerto de hambre y frío, arisco y desconfiado, te has lanzado a mis brazos en busca de ese calor que tanto necesitas para vivir, ávido de alguien que te rasque la cabecita haciéndote sentir querido. Has aceptado que sea yo quien te domestique con cariño y disciplina hasta reducirte a ser un hermoso muñeco sin personalidad ni poder para oponerte a mis órdenes, volviéndote así mi andrógino esclavo sexual siempre dispuesto a complacerme, sediento de mí, de mi perfume, de mi esencia, de la dominancia que pienso ejercer sobre ti.   
Has aceptado que tu destino me pertenece y te has acurrucado sin protestar bajo mi ala protectora. Y yo te prometo, mi lindo gatito Koori, hacer de ti el más perfecto y placentero juguete jamás concebido en esta Tierra.”


End file.
